Conventional RF (Radio Frequency) technology has been used for many years to connect wireless devices such as phones, laptops, etc., to a landline network and/or other wireless networks. Today, RF technology supports many different types of connection services such as voice communications, high-speed data services, WiFi™ connectivity, and so on.
One type of mature RF technology is so-called cellular network technology. Conventional cellular network technology typically includes an expansive land area that has been divided into so-called cellular regions. A single cellular base station typically resides in each cell. The single cellular base station typically provides coverage over multiple square miles of land. Often, a base station in a respective cell is connected to a landline network. Via wireless phone communications between the respective cell phone and base station, the wireless subscriber operating a cell phone in the cellular region is able to communicate with or have access to the landline network.
Another type of RF technology is known as Wi-Fi™. This more recently implemented wireless technology includes large-scale installation of WiFi™ base stations. In comparison to the conventional long-range cellular network technology as previously discussed, WiFi™ technology supports short-range communications such as around 200-300 meters as opposed to 1500 or more meters provided by cellular telephone base stations. In comparison to installation of cellular telephone towers, installation of WiFi™ base stations is substantially less expensive.
The wireless coverage in a vicinity of a respective WiFi™ base station is sometimes called a WiFi™ hot spot. As mentioned, wireless coverage provided by a WiFi™ base station is typically much smaller than wireless coverage provided by a corresponding long-range base station disposed on a cellular telephone tower.
When located within a WiFi™ hotspot, a mobile device operated by a corresponding user is able to establish a wireless communication link between the mobile device and the WiFi™ base station. Via communications over the wireless communication link, the mobile device has access to hardwired networks and is able to perform operations such as retrieve data from and transmit data to other resources (such as servers) in a network environment.
Conventional installation of a wireless access point (such as one or more WiFi™ base stations) at a particular geographical region typically requires the installer to take into account a number of installation factors. For example, assuming that the installer plans to communicatively couple a newly installed wireless access point directly to a physical network cable, the installer must consider where and how the newly installed wireless access point is going to be connected to an existing physical network cable. The installer may be limited to tapping into certain locations along the existing network cable where the newly installed wireless access point can be attached.
It should be noted that wireless coverage provided by a respective wireless access point can be limited for any number of reasons. For example, a geographical region may include any number of RF-blocking obstacles such as buildings, trees, etc., that potentially block wireless signals from reaching prospective targets. Thus, when installing a respective wireless access point, in order to provide good wireless coverage to users in the geographical region, the installer may also take into account where a majority of respective users will likely operate their mobile devices within the geographical region to provide optimal wireless coverage to such users, avoiding interference by the RF-blocking obstacles to the extent possible.